


Losing Sleep

by Girigirl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cold Shownu, Like Shownu might piss you off, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how they always got to this point, how he kept ending up underneath the dancer, moaning and begging in whispers, tears in his eyes, losing sleep, losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> DVSN's album has got me so messed up. I actually woke up in the middle of the night because I had a weird dream that involved different phrases from the album and I got up to listen to Hallucinations and With Me because I couldn't not OTL 
> 
> BUT it also keeps giving me all these ideas for stories because the feels, all the beautiful feels. Anyway enjoy this Minhyuk and Shownu work. Adios friends

Minhyuk shivered under Hyunwoo's gaze, his skin tingling everywhere the older touched him. 

He didn't know how they always got to this point, how he kept ending up underneath the dancer moaning and begging in whispers, tears in his eyes, losing sleep, losing his mind.

He wanted to run, push Hyunwoo away because sex that filled him up so much shouldn't leave him so fucking empty once it was over. 

He winced and gripped the dancer's shoulders as two lubed fingers were pushed into him without notice, the tears that were just pooling in his eyes before taking their chance to dive off his lower lash line and slide down his face.

"It hurts."

Minhyuk wasn't entirely sure he was just referring to the intrusion. 

"I thought you liked it that way."

Hyunwoo's smirk made Minhyuk look away from his eyes, letting his hands slide off of the older's shoulders and instead clenching the bed sheets in his trembling fists. He only whimpered as the other added another finger before pulling them out. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes, waiting to be entered, peeking when one minute, two minutes passed with no movement. Hyunwoo was looking at him intently, that same smirk still on his face, grabbing Minhyuk's chin as soon as his eyes opened and forcing him to look straight up.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while you call my name. I want to watch you crumble while I fucking wreck you. Tell me you love me like you always do."

Minhyuk tried to hold back the sob that climbed up his throat, but it came out against his will. 

"You're so fucking cruel."

That small whisper was only a small part of what he wanted to say. There where so many words that scratched their way out of his brain and it hurt to hold them in as they scraped the roof of his mouth and banged against his teeth and grated against his tongue but he wouldn't let them go, couldn't let them out. 

He already gave Hyunwoo too much satisfaction in the way his clothes came off so easily, his mouth opened with little prodding and he dropped to his knees as if he was unable to stand anymore. 

Hyunwoo laughed at Minhyuk's statement, before thrusting into him roughly, not waiting for the smaller blonde to adjust before setting up a challenging pace. 

Minhyuk gasped, trying to catch his breath, trying to calm his heart. He put his arms back around Hyunwoo's neck, accepting all of his kisses, moaning the older's name against his mouth, what little anger he managed to muster up at the older dissolving into nothing. 

He didn't care if this made him weak or powerless, he didn't care if he was getting hurt if he could be this close to Hyunwoo even for a little while.

They shifted so Hyunwoo was leaning against the headboard with Minhyuk on top, his hips moving up and down, his eyes closed, Hyunwoo occasionally thrusting up into the blonde to get just that much more friction.

"Touch yourself for me, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk instantly obeyed, slowing down the movement of his hips and looking into Hyunwoo's eyes as he slowly stroked himself. Hyunwoo reached up to play with Minhyuk's nipples before pulling him all the way down on his dick and pulling him closer to bite his neck a few times, adding even more marks to Minhyuk's already marked and bruised neck before extending the trail down to his collarbones.

Hyunwoo gripped Minhyuk's hips, the younger hissing at the intense pressure being applied to his already bruised hips but moaning when Hyunwoo thrust up into him, Minhyuk moving to get more, get it deeper inside of him. 

Minhyuk could feel himself getting close and he chanted Hyunwoo's name like a mantra, whispering how much he loved him in between saying his name. Hyunwoo took over stroking Minhyuk, his eyes never leaving the beautiful blonde's.

"Cum for me Minhyuk." It only took a few more twists of the dancer's wrist and thrusts from Hyunwoo before he was cumming on his hand and Hyunwoo's toned stomach. The older lead his dirtied hand up to the spent singer's mouth watching as he licked off his cum slowly, taking his fingers into his mouth, still moving his hips. 

Hyunwoo, turned on by the sight, came inside of the younger, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and pushing Minhyuk to the side. 

Hyunwoo got up, wiping himself off with baby wipes, throwing one at an exhausted Minhyuk who cleaned off as well before sitting up against his headboard. 

Hyunwoo pulled his boxers on and reached for his sweatpants trying to ignore Minhyuk and his pained stare.

"Stay. Please?"

"Maybe next time."

Minhyuk looked down at his lap before mumbling his response. "You said that last time."

Hyunwoo didn't respond, pulling on his jacket before turning to touch Minhyuk's face, a move that was uncharacteristically tender. 

"Minhyuk, I can't. I told you before tha-"

"But I love you!" It came out much louder and angrier than Minhyuk intended, shocking himself.

Hyunwoo sighed and moved away from Minhyuk heading towards the door, looking back right after he opened it.

"I know."

And he was gone.


End file.
